It Can't Rain All the Time
by Heart's Fate
Summary: He never expected that stopping to help the enemy would turn out quite like this. Written in response to a challenge issued by Karen. LitaxCena.


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you recognize.

**Notes:** In response to the challenge issued by Karen I wrote this. Hope you like it. Read and review!

* * *

**It Can't Rain All the Time**

He hated the rain, always had. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was for the fact that many sad things tended to come whenever it rained. Or maybe it was because something bad had always happened. But for whatever reason John Cena found himself alone on the road to his hotel in the pouring rain.

The West Newbury native found that he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. He really hadn't been since he left the arena. As he thought about it, he probably should be happy. After all he had beaten that no brain teacher Matt Striker, but that really didn't give him much pleasure. What he really wanted to do was get his hands on the scrawny neck of the 'Rated R Superstar.'

John couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh at that last thought. Rated R Superstar his ass seemed more appropriate to call him PG but even that could possibly be too high a rating for the blonde man. The dark haired superstar let out a sigh as he thought back on the night's events.

Edge had come down with his arm piece and taken a seat at what the duo dubbed 'The Rated R Announce Table.' Despite them being there he hadn't let that distract him from his match and even with Edge and Lita spewing comments at him he continued and earned the win. Not that he doubted his own ability, but Edge knew how to get under John's skin and he had done just that. Come Summerslam Cena was sure that he'd wipe the floor with the Canadian and have the WWE Championship title back.

He sat back in the drivers' seats, squinting out the window to see through the rain. Lucky for him there weren't too many cars out on the road at this moment, but then again it was pretty late at night so he didn't expect to see many people driving especially in this rain. The West Newbury native frowned as he proceeded down the slick road. A car was pulled over to the side, the lights flashing signaling that the car needed help. John slowed his rental and caught sight of a figure just to the side of the room. The person was moving...or more like dancing in the rain.

The dark haired man's browed furrowed together. Who was crazy enough to stand out in the rain at this time of night? He passed a glanced at the clock in the SUV; it was close to midnight now. Drawing closer, the head beam's were turning on to help his vision catching sight red hair. John watched as the person continued to move under the opened night sky, drawing closer with every second. The red head whirled around revealing a face John had seen on more then a few occasions.

"Oh hell no." He muttered to himself.

Of all people it just had to be Lita, the one woman that was causing so many problems for him on his conquest to get back his title. Sure she was beautiful but quite frankly she was nothing more then a little devil in disguise...a sexy one at that.

Now what did he want to do? He was half tempted to add pressure to the little gas pedal under his foot and continue on his merry way. But then again he had that little nagging feeling in the back of his head that he couldn't just leave her out there alone. For one she could get sick, some one much more dangerous then himself could stop to try and take advantage of the diva. As much as he didn't like her, he couldn't exactly let that happen to her. Even if she was a bitch, he was taught to always help a damsel in distress.

With a deep sigh, John parked his rental just ahead the diva's rental. He had a feeling he may be regretting this in the morning but he needed to help her. After pulling his umbrella from the back seat of the SUV he opened the car door, and glanced around for where he had last seen the dancing redhead. The rain smacked hard against the opened umbrella and he had to wonder how the diva could stand the beating of the cold rain. He shook his head. He really didn't need to be thinking about that. All he needed to worry about was figuring out a way to help his co-worker with either of them trying to kill one another.

"Yo Red!" He shouted after watching the redhead dance a little bit more.

Lita spun around, her wet hair smacking her in her face. He smirked as he walked around his vehicle and walked closer to her. The woman's face remained neutral as John approached. This surprised him, half expecting her to automatically lash out at him. And yet there was nothing. She simply turned away from him and continued with what she had previously been doing...dancing.

"You do realize that it's rainin' out right?" John asked as he stopped a few feet away from the dancing diva.

"Yes." Came Lita's simple answer.

"Why the hell are ya out here then?"

Lita stopped her movements and turned to face him. Her face still unchanged. "Because I want to be. It helps to calm the nerves. Why are you here if you're so worried about the rain?"

John matched her expression. "You look like ya need help."

"I can handle myself."

"Oh yeah I'm sure." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lita asked.

"Nothin' look I know we ain't exactly the best of friends but ya gotta get out this rain." He held up his umbrella.

Hazel eyes looked up at the object and the redhead shook her head. "I'm good. I'm just waiting for the tow truck. You can go on your merry way Cena."

"Sorry Red I can't exactly do that. Whether I like ya or not, your still a woman and I can't just leave ya out here by yourself. I'll stay wit' ya till the truck comes. 'Sides it's the middle of the night and who knows what kinda creeps are out on the road right now." He watched at Lita's brow rose, but whatever the diva was planning to say she held it back and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Lita said, once again turning away from him and dancing under the opened sky.

John frowned. So many questions were running through his head at this moment. Why was she intent on dancing in the rain when she probably knows that she may catch on hell of a cold? Why wasn't she sitting in the car like a normal person? And finally where was her little boy toy? This question over powered the others and he couldn't help but voice it. Without stopping her movements, Lita answered him.

"I'm not his keeper. We don't travel together anymore. We agreed that it was better that way seeing as we aren't together."

Blue eyes widened. "Whoa, what? Since when? Ya two are always bein' seen together."

Lita couldn't help but laugh at his curiosity. "For about two months now. We just keep playing the game to satisfy the masses. Has anyone told you the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

John smirked; "I've heard but never really paid it any mind. I ain't no cat so it don't really apply to me. So Red tell me why ain't ya tryin' to take off my head yet?"

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Why should I? You haven't exactly opened your normally big mouth so I really don't have a reason to attack you. Unless of course you decide to open that mouth of yours, I may just have to bite you." She smiled slightly at the last comment.

John rose a brow, "That a threat or a promise."

Lita laughed, "Depends I suppose."

The West Newbury native shook his head. Where the hell had that come from? He should just keep his mouth shut, that way he wouldn't have to say anything and Lita wouldn't answer in the way that she was. He was still getting over the fact that she hadn't tried to hurt him in some way as well as somewhat flirting with him. Then again he had flirted back to an extent and that was something he couldn't do. She was the enemy. Edge's...well after hearing that they weren't together he really didn't know what to call her.

She's Lita. A part of him mind told him. A diva in the WWE who was currently just being used as eye candy and nothing more. A woman he really knew barely anything about. A vixen that any guy would want to have for himself. John shook his head again. He needed to stop having those thoughts. They were bad. A soft giggle broke the former WWE champion out of his thought.

"What?"

Lita spun around in a circle with her eyes closed, head tilted up to let the rain beat on her face. "I said a penny for your thoughts."

John's face changed to a neutral expression. "I don't think ya really wanna know."

A smile formed on Lita's face. "You just don't want to share or are they that dirty?"

"Woman, I ain't havin' no dirty thoughts." Lita made a noise to indicate that she didn't believe him. "I just don't want to share."

"That's fine." She laughed, bringing a hand up to move some of her wet hair back. "I didn't really expect you to share."

"Then why did you ask?"

The redhead shrugged and stopped in place. "Making conversation I suppose."

He clicked his tongue. "Making conversation?" Cena received a nod of his effort. His brow knotted together as Lita stretched out her arms. "What the hell are ya doin' now?"

"What's it look?"

John smirked, "Like ya goin' crazy."

She laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha, you're funny Cena."

"Thank you, thank you I know." He smiled widely.

Lita smirked, "This is a change."

Confusion crossed over John's features, "Huh?"

"You and me. I'm sure this wasn't what you thought would happen when you came out here to help me was it?"

John debuted for a moment on whether or not he should tell her the truth or not. He shrugged, "Not really. I was sorta imagin' us killin' each other."

She laughed, causing John to smile. He couldn't help but silently admit that she had a very pretty laugh. His eyes traveled over the length of her body. It was a really good thing the redhead was wearing a dark shirt. She was soaked.

"You're getting wet."

"You know if I had a dirty mind I could take that it a very wrong way." Lita stated amused.

John rolled his eyes, "Well...fine. You're soaked."

"I know that. That's what happened when you spend about ten minutes in the rain."

"Ya crazy."

"Why thank you." She laughed and stepped over to him, extending her hand. "Come on John."

Blue eyes narrowed at the extended appendage as if it were going to bite him. What did she want from him? He met her eyes and noticed she'd gotten a lot closer. He took a step back and Lita smiled and amusement.

"I already told you I wasn't going to bite."

John frowned, "I know that. So what do ya want from me then?"

"Dance with me." She didn't ask it.

"Why should I?"

She shrugged, "It'll give you something to do other then standing there holding an umbrella for someone who really doesn't want it."

Before he could get in an answer, Lita's small hands reached out and took the umbrella from his hand and dropped it to the ground. John looked at the fallen umbrella and started when he felt the redhead's cold hands taking his. He stared at her in surprise, watching in silent fascination as Lita put on of his hands on her hip and kept the other one in her own hand. Her free hand resting on his shoulder as she smiled up at the blue eyed superstar.

"I must be goin' crazy." John mumbled under his breath as the pair began to move slowly to non-existent music.

Lita's laugh soon reached John's ear, his arm automatically wrapping more securely around her waist to hold her closer. He didn't care that he was now nearly soaked from head to toe and probably ruining his clothes. He was surprisingly content in holding the redhead to him as they dance under the opened sky, the rain now slowing down.

How was he going to explain this to people? Well he didn't really have to tell anyone. Although Orton may ask a question or two about why John was so late getting back to the room, but he wasn't too worried about that. All that really mattered was now. This one little moment, that could ever well never happen again.

John sighed and silently muttered, "How the hell do ya have this kinda effect on me Red?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What?"

Lita met his eyes, "You said and I quote 'How the hell do ya have this kinda effect on me Red?" She answered in her best gruff voice.

John couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I said that a little too loud huh?" She nodded and rested her head against his fully wet shirt. "This is kinda...weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said before. Us. I never would have seen myself dancin' out hear wit' ya. It's just surprisin'."

Lita released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping her head pressed against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"It must be the rain."

John shook his head. "Doubt that. I can't stand the rain."

"That's a lie. If you hated the rain so much you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be sitting in your SUV or already back at the hotel. You wouldn't have stood out here with me and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have let me take that umbrella from you."

Silence reigned over the pair as John thought over her words. She was right. Maybe he didn't hate it as much as he thought he did. It just took a weird circumstance for him to realize that the rain wasn't the worst thing.

"Yeah I guess ya got a point Red." Lita smiled. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up him.

"I know I'm right. I'm always right."

John smiled, "Maybe, I wouldn't know. This is the first time we are actually havin' a nice conversation."

"True. Maybe we should change that."

He rose a brow. "You offerin' to be my friend."

Lita laughed, "I guess I can put up with you if you act the way you are now."

John smirked, "Cute Red, real cute."

Hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and the diva's arm shifted. John yelping as the redhead pinched his side, the action causing him to lose his hold on her. The diva slipping free and running from the blue eyed superstar.

"Oh your gonna get it woman."

Lita laughed fully as John chased after her. The diva managing to slip away from him on more then one occasion. She zigzagged away from his outstretched hands. An extremely girly scream escaped her lips as she felt John grab her by the waist. However, he slipped on one of the numerous mud puddles causing them both to fell and get splashed with mud. John took the blunt of it and swore silently at the fact that his ass was now a muddy.

The woman in his arms shifted in his hold and faced him. Her hand patting him lightly in the cheek. Kohn met her gaze, before he knew what he was doing his head was moving and he felt the divas' lips touching his own. It wasn't deep but it was sweet and short. Lita was the first to pull away, looking more then a little bit surprised. She looked at him a moment before and quickly stood to her feet and tried to rid herself of away mud.

"The tow trucks here." She stated and quickly darted off in the direction to where the tow truck had parked.

John ran a muddy hand through his hair. What the hell was he doing? This was a woman who up until a couple minutes ago he hated. No that was a lie. He never really hated her. He couldn't. Only one person knew about the little crush her always harbored for the redhead, even when he hadn't met her and he was only a man training in OVW. John smiled, he just stole a kiss from his crush and damn proud of it.

He really liked this Lita that he found. This childish, friendly and joking woman. And not the cold little bitch she was playing on TV. And who knows maybe this rainfall was meant for something.

Smiling he stared up at the sky, "Too bad it can't rain all the time."

"John!" Lita shouted for him.

"I'm comin'. Yo Lita ya wanna ride with me?"

Lita laughed as she poked her head out from his SUV. "To late Cena. Even if you hadn't have asked I would have rode with you."

John shook his head at the red heads answer as he walked back to his rental. "Ya one crazy woman."


End file.
